Of Desire and preservation
by kusanosakura
Summary: At nearly Forty-four Vegeta muses about being Saiyan, then his son Trunks shows up from another timeline. The arrival changes the relationships between important members of the Z-fighters and their families.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Desire and preservation

Rating: M for lemon moments

Pairings: VegetaxGoku, Mirror TrunksxGohan, Chibi TrunksxGotan,

Saiyans almost never mate outside their race, females are rare if not unheard of. In fact until Vegeta heard about Gohan's wife Videl was pregnant with a girl he wasn't even sure females were possible. It disgusted him that the last two truly mature Saiyans had polluted the bloodline with half-breeds. Trunks, his son existed merely because Vegeta had gone into heat due to stress rather then nature and Bulma had been around. After the child had been conceived, the desire to protect his dying race from extinction faded. He was left with disgust for himself, when his heat kicked last time he had had Nappa who was unfortunate infertile like Raditz.

Either brats were made by going into heat with another Saiyan or through Cloning or non-natural contraception. Going into heat happened around every twenty-two years, if one didn't have a mate then it wasn't that bad. If you did not…well you could end up in a bad way.

Goku was obviously not infertile, he had two children with that harpy Chi chi. Third-class Saiyan Goku maybe but he deserved better then her. To be able to fuse bespoke of a connection, a bond between two Saiyans. Prince Vegeta wasn't second to anyone but Goku's power was greater then his, he knew he was coming into his heat. The probability of Goku coming into heat too was great, he was surprised Gohan hadn't come into heat yet. Or was that how Pan came into existence? He could see a connection growing between his son Trunks and Goku's brat Goten; not that he had a problem with it. As he saw it Saiyans should be with Saiyans.

There was a loud alarm, "Warning Temporal Disturbance. Warning Temporal Disturbance. Take a precautions."

Vegeta blinked, Temporal Disturbance? It couldn't be, the Mirror Trunks? Had the boy gone into Heat once in his terrible life? He ran to where his son for all intents and purposes might have returned to.

The time ship had crashed on the landing pad, his son's ship. It appeared

The ship opened, a tall boy around twenty or so stumbled out, eyes red, hair drenched with sweat. It hung wild and not in the ponytail he had wore the last time he was here.

Vegeta flew to his side, "Back off the lot of you." Heat, he was certain of it.

Bulma tried to join him at their son's side, "Trunks…"

"Back off woman, you'll only make it worse. Leave him to me." He pulled his son into his arms, "You're safe…"

"Help me Father. I need him…but he's gone…" Trunks clung to his father, his voice devoid of feeling, as if he'd given up.

"Who do you need son." Vegeta asked gruffly.

Trunks' eyes filled with tears, "Gohan…" the painful loss of his intended mate [The only Saiyan Trunks knew growing up] didn't fully kick in until he went into heat for the first time in his life. To lose a mate not a lover was painful, almost enough to shut a warrior's body down if the need couldn't be fulfilled.

Vegeta blinked, "I see…" but that whiny brat was married…it didn't matter. Saiyans were Saiyans, humans views didn't matter. He held his son in his arms and flew them to Gohan's place. He ignored Bulma's yelling for him to return with her/their son.

XoooooX

Gohan was miserable, he hadn't felt like this when he married Videl. She was just like his mother and he assumed he wanted her. His body temperature was far above normal, he'd broken the last three thermometers  
he'd tried to use. He'd sent three year old Pan to his parents when he'd began to feel under the weather, Videl was away and he had no idea what was wrong with him. He'd never really gotten sick in his life.

Twenty-two year old Gohan lay panting on his bathroom floor, practically naked. He'd been having dreams…heavily erotic dreams that didn't star his wife. Rather they included someone he hadn't seen since he was nine when the person made one last trip. He thrashed, his body aching, black hair plastered to his head as he lay panting screaming inside for someone he couldn't possibly have. He wanted Mirror Trunks…why he didn't understand. He felt two familiar ki signatures, gasping he crawled to the balcony.

The sliding glass door was thrown open before he could reach it.

Vegeta sniffed, "I see…so you are Saiyan after all."

Trunks shoved his father away, "Mine…" the familiar ki broke through the fever and madness that plagued him.

Gohan was pounced on, he gasped as he felt the weight of another.

They wrestled ripping clothes from each other, rutting against each other as their mouths crashed together.

Vegeta left, seeing his son mate Kakarrot's wasn't something he needed to view. He sat on the building's roof, he would make sure that Videl didn't disturb them. Trunks would probably kill her…that is if Gohan didn't beat him first.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Desire and preservation

Rating: M for lemon moments

Pairings: VegetaxGoku, Mirror TrunksxGohan, Chibi TrunksxGotan,

Vegeta had been shocked that his lavender haired son had ended up the more dominant partner. He hadn't been spying honest, he knew his own Heat would rise up soon. Mirror Trunks was definitely Gohan's mate, the smell of their mating had reached the roof. Trunks' scent had been the strongest, as if he had been insistent about marking his territory. If they were separated they would return to the same states they were before he brought them together. Heat that resulted in a mating changed Saiyans forever, they exchanged part of their souls and to be separated from that part of you was like losing your mind.

As the Prince of all Saiyans, it was his job to look out for the remnants of a once great people; Kakarrot and their three offspring. Okay, four if you counted the two Trunks…

He wasn't sure if Pan was worth counting being ¾ human and FEMALE…he didn't even know there was such a thing.

Four days after he'd practically tossed Mirror Trunks at Gohan they'd done little but copulate. He sensed Videl's ki getting close and flew to the balcony, threw open the door, "Trunks! Gohan!" his 'I am the prince' voice crackled with authority.

Trunks snarled but recognized his father's authority.

"Dress."

He and Gohan dressed reluctantly.

Trunks sat on the couch with Gohan at his feet, "Yes, father."

"Your mate's wife is drawing near, what are you going to do." Vegeta snapped, arms crossed.

Gohan's face flushed as he looked at the floor, "Videl…"

Trunks snarled, "He is mine…she can't have him…" he grabbed Gohan, "You said you were mine…"

Gohan glared, "I was out of my head, I forgot about her."

"Then she must not mean a lot to you then."

Gohan sighed, "I thought she did…I married her because everyone expected it. We have Pan…"

Trunks blinked, "Pan…"

"My daughter…"

"Daughter? A female? There is no such this as a female Saiyan."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Are you going to go with Trunks Gohan or are going to stay with Videl? Trust me…if you separate now…you will return to the same state you were before. You will resent her for keeping your from your mate and may no doubt kill her."

Gohan gasped and then closed his eyes, "I did…care for her…as a friend…there was always something missing. Until this happened, I became ill and started craving Trunks, I…never expected to have him."

Trunks kissed him roughly, "Then you will stay mine."

Vegeta snorted, "Of course, it's the only choice he could make."

Gohan's woman's ki was nearly upon them.

The front door opened, "Gohan? Are you home? Your mother mentioned you were ill…"

Gohan clung to Trunks, his tail had regrown when they Bonded and was now wrapped around Trunks' tail, "In the bedroom…"

Videl Satan was shocked to see her husband in the arms of someone who seemed both familiar and a stranger as well Vegeta in their bedroom. She gasped, "What is going on? Why are you in my home…"

Vegeta opened his mouth to speak only to have his son beat him to it.

"He went into Heat…we both did. We…claimed each other…he's mine." Trunks glared at the woman.

Videl blinked in shock, "You can't be serious…"

Vegeta chuckled, "He is, as a matter of fact, I believe Gohan is kindling."

Gohan glanced at Vegeta, "I'm what…"

"Already carrying the first child of your mating."

Videl growled, "Stop lying. Males don't mate and can't have children."

Vegeta snorted, "Really? I know a few races that do, Saiyans don't have females so we procreate with each other."

"That isn't true, Pan is a Saiyan."

Trunks sneered, "If she was, she wouldn't be a she. You can have her. I'll be taking my mate home."

"Who are you? Why are you doing this? Why won't Gohan speak to me himself…"

Gohan said quietly, "This is what I want…I was always drawn to this Trunks. He was older and so cool, he wasn't a coward. I thought he wasn't coming back…" he hadn't looked at his wife until now, his tail still entwined with Trunks while his fingers clutched the other's shirt.

Videl crossed her arms, "you think you are a coward?"

"Ask Vegeta. He's seen me be a coward often…"

"You aren't a coward…you're a."

"Call me a hero woman and I'll never forgive you. I'm leaving because deep down I've never actually been happy, I married you because I thought it was expected." Gohan said sharply.

"You married me because you couldn't have him and your race is gay."

Trunks snorted, "If you want to think that fine, but I'm taking my mate with me. I'll send movers for his things."

"I'm not sure he's not going to regret leaving me when whatever you've done to him wears off."

Gohan's collar was tugged down, he showed off the mark on his neck, "He marked me…it can't be undone. If we are apart I'll go crazy…I might even hurt you."

Videl's eyes filled with tears, "Get out! All of you get out…"

They flew out of the apartment, Gohan still wrapped around his mate, shaking as he silently sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Desire and preservation

Rating: M for lemon moments

Pairings: VegetaxGoku, Mirror TrunksxGohan, Chibi TrunksxGotan,

Bulma had been pacing for four days practically since her son had showed up…no crashed on the landing pad ill. Only to have his father whisk him away, no calls, nothing. She cursed out the father of her child.

Goten and Chibi Trunks stumbled in holding hands from school, their tails wrapped around each other's waist.

Chibi Trunks asked softly, "I saw Niisan's ship…is he here…"

"No and neither is your father…"

Goten closed his eyes, "Vegeta's on his way back, with Big Trunks and Niisan."

Bulma blinked, "Are you sure…"

Goten pointed, "Up there…"

Chibi Trunks nodded peering into the sky, "Yes, definitely coming." he stared, eyes narrowing, "Gohan…has a tail…"

"But…he lost his tail when he was five…"

Chibi Trunks shrugged, "Well, it's back now…."

Mirror Trunks landed, Gohan still in his arms but his emotionally raw mate had fallen asleep.

Goten stared at his brother, tear tracks on his cheek and strange ki. "What is wrong with Niisan."

Vegeta chuckled, "He's kindling, they went into Heat together and mated."

Bulma blinked, "Kindling? Heat? Mated…" her son had returned to this universe ill and now had returned looking well but her son's father was acting strange.

Vegeta snorted, "Humans…Saiyans go into Heat once every Twenty-two years or whenever their mate does because of the pheromones they give off. Being a technically all male race we usually only procreate when we go into Heat, usually if it's with someone we are mated to. Saiyans usually only mate with Saiyans because we are the only who can understand what it is like to one of us."

"What about V…" still trying to wrap her mind around the realization that her son was mated to Gohan as she was interrupted by mirror Trunks.

"Don't mention her, Gohan is mine…" the flash in his eyes and the way he cradled Gohan in his arms. Possessive and yet caring…

Chibi Trunks asked, tail entwined with Goten's, "If big me wants Gohan…does that me I'll want Gohan too…"

Vegeta shook his head, "No, big Trunks was drawn to Gohan because in his timeline Gohan was the only one left of our race when he was growing up and they weren't related. He made enough of an impression that our Gohan needed him just as much. You were able to successfully fuse with Goten, the connection you share gives me the assurance that you two will mate when you are your brothers' age."

Goten smiled, leaning into Chibi Trunks, "So…who is your mate…"

Vegeta blinked, "there is only one other Saiyan…" the boys weren't that dense were they?

Mirror Trunks stared and then snorted, "Goku…"

Bulma blinked, "You can't be serious…" Goku was married and in love with Chichi…right?

Vegeta closed his eyes, "I am not having this conversation with you woman. Matings are beyond you to understand. Why don't you run your company and let us deal with our personal issues."

Bulma glared, stomping off, "Get off your high horse Prince. Just because someone isn't a Saiyan doesn't mean they aren't willing to mate one of you."

"If I ever seriously tried to mate you Bulma, I would kill you."

Bulma paused and flinched, "Then what was I to you…"

"Little. An experiment. Trunks was supposed to exist so when I went into a little Heat I allowed myself to copulate with you and Trunks was conceived."

Bulma started to shake, "I see. I should have stayed with Yamcha then."

Chibi Trunks sighed, "Did you have to hurt mom like that…"

Vegeta glared at his son, "Would you prefer I lied to her…"

"No. You could have put it nicer."

"Pah. Human ideas."

Mirror Trunks and his brother Gohan had disappeared already, Goten glanced at Vegeta, "Are you okay…"

"My Heat is drawing near…it is starting to affect me."`


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Desire and preservation

Rating: M for lemon moments

Pairings: VegetaxGoku, Mirror TrunksxGohan, Chibi TrunksxGotan,

Vegeta woke up sweating thrashing about four days after he, the older version of his son and that brat Gohan who tried too hard to be human and failed had returned to where he lived with that woman and the younger version of their son.

His temperature was rising fast, he clutched the torn remnants of his clothes. He needed Kakarrot like he needed air.

XoooooX

Chibi Trunks was about to head off to school when he sensed his father in distress, he hurried to his father's room. He threw open the door to be overpowered by his father's

own scent and pheromones he'd smelled on his brother and Gohan when they emerged from their room on rare occasions to eat. When they ate it was more then a normal Saiyan. Most everything in the room Mirror Trunks' room had been practically destroyed but the older lavender-haired Saiyan wouldn't let anyone in their room. He'd heard them cursing, screaming and thumping for hours on end only to fall asleep and desist for a short while before beginning again. He asked, barely poking his head in, "Are you okay father…"

"No! I'm not! I need him." Vegeta growled with need and pain at not having Goku.

Chibi Trunks winced as his father's need for Goku washed over him, it was far more intense then what he had felt when he was around his older counterpart. He hurried out of the house and flying for Goten's house.

He met Goten half way, his best friend shaking. He stopped and was tackled by the younger boy, "Trunks…dad…something is wrong with him."

"Heat. He's in Heat. Father is too. We need to get your dad to mine."

Their hands clasp together and their tails entwined as they flew back the way Goten came.

Goku was standing in the kitchen, shaking, sweat pouring off him, "Get away from me Chichi."

"You're ill. Let me help, I'm your wife."

"I don't need you. I don't want you. I don't know what it is I want but stay away."

Goten grabbed his mother dragging her towards the door, "Go to grandfather's. Let us deal with Dad. It's his Saiyan nature emerging, he's going into Heat."

Chichi blinked at her son, "Heat? What are you talking about? Does this have something to do with why Videl showed up here crying that Gohan left her? Why won't you answer me when I ask you about your brother."

Chibi Trunks tried to get close to Goku, "Trust me, come with me. I know what you need…" he briefly touched the older Saiyan's mind, giving him a glimpse of his father.

Goku grabbed him, "How do you know…"

Chibi Trunks shrugged, "Father said that his Heat was approaching and that he would want you. I've had to deal with my brother's possessive behavior over Gohan." his father was older and it was hitting him harder apparently.

Chichi yelled, "I don't understand! I'm your wife, I don't want to lose you…"

Chibi Trunks snarled, "Goten get her out of here. I need to take Goku back to Capsule."

"You can't take him. I won't lose him." she tried to fight her youngest son.

Goten dragged her away, "I'm taking her to grandfather, take good care of my dad. Be careful Trunks…" a strange feeling overtook him as he flew off, leaving Trunks.

Chibi Trunks held out his hand, "Your mate needs you. Let me take you to him. You know who it is and you know I wouldn't disobey him."

Goku grabbed his arm, "Take me to him."

They flew, Goku practically being dragged through the air by his teenage son's best friend.

XoooooX

Goten caught up with his Trunks and his dad after leaving his protesting mother with his grandfather. His dad was having a hard time standing and Chibi Trunks was obviously dragging him along. He hurried ahead to throw the door to Vegeta's room open.

Chibi Trunks shoved Goku inside, shutting the door and pulled Goten to his chest. The overwhelming exposure to both of the need radiating off of their fathers was making him need to hold his best friend.

Growls, tearing fabric, cursing in Japanese and Saiyan as well as crashing into walls and furniture.

Goten blushed letting his Trunks hold him, "Trunks…do you think they'll be okay…"

"Yes, of course. Gohan is just fine isn't he."

Goten rest his cheek on his best friend's shoulder, "But Trunks, Niisan is pregnant. That's just weird."

Chibi Trunks laughed, kissing his hair as he carried him away from the sounds of mating hoping to clear his head while his tail caressed Goten's gently.

Goten shifted nervously, flushing, "Trunks…"

XoooooX

Vegeta smelled Goku's scent mingled with his son's as well as that harpy as he leapt from his bed towards the door. He growled, "You're mine, Kakarrot."

"You're wrong 'geta. You're mine."

They didn't notice the door shutting or the way Chibi Trunks was holding Goten. They tackled each other around, tearing clothes, clawing, kissing and biting one another.

"Damn it 'geta! Stay still."

"I won't let you bed me so easily."

"SO you admit I will."

"No, Kakarrot. I will bed YOU."

He did, managing to pin Goku to the bed, his teeth clamping done on the left side of younger Saiyan's neck.

"You belong to your Prince, Kakarrot."

Goku moaned, "'geta…" belong he did, since he'd first laid eye on the older Saiyan he'd been drawn to him in ways he'd never been drawn to a male if not anyone. He'd always had a need to be close to him, to include him. Goku needed to believe he wasn't such an

evil guy…

Vegeta was pleased that Goku finally submitted acknowledging his authority. His mate's birth rank was beneath him but the younger Saiyan's power and that of his progeny as well as his strength of character made Kakarrot worthy of his attentions.

Goku growled, "Fuck me 'geta. Make me forget her. I want to belong to only you."

"You are mine," Vegeta said in his mind, "Can't you feel the burn of your mark." grinding his hips, smirking, "I'm your first aren't I…"

"Yes, now stop talking and claim me, Prince."

Vegeta bit a nipple, "In good time, you know Saiyans aren't gentle lovers."

"You could never be gentle, Vegeta. Now hurry, I need you…"

Vegeta forced Kakarrot's legs apart, baring his mate to his royal scrutiny, "You please me; so strong, muscular, these are large and match your size." he squeezed the younger Saiyan's cock and large, heavy sack.

"Not as long as yours, my prince."

Vegeta's was longer but Goku's was definitely wider.

Vegeta forced Kakarrot's knees to his shoulders and thrust in hard.

Goku cried out, the pain brought him intense pleasure which was increased as Vegeta reveled in the feel of him. Vegeta want in deep, forcing his body to accept his size, "Yes…yes…'geta…"

"So tight…hot…" the Saiyan Prince gasped, thrusting in deep, enjoying the feel of his mate's body.

They moved together, rising to meet one another, Vegeta's powerful thrusts cracked bed frame. The two pure-blood Saiyans came hard, screaming their climax.

Goku wiggled free a little, wrapping his arms around his mate's neck pulling him close and marked Vegeta completing their Bond with his fangs.

Vegeta smirked, "Definitely kindling as well…" he felt the shift of Kakarrot's ki, the sight tug as their ki caused their essence to bind together. Saiyans carried extra organs; a second liver, a second heart and a womb that may or may not be used.

Goku blinked confused, "Kindling? What do you mean kindling as well…"

Gohan is carrying Mirror Trunks' child, no doubt our first grandson."

"But how…"

Vegeta sighed, rolling of Kakarrot, "When a mated or soon to be mated Saiyan goes into Heat, they are drawn to another with similar power or ki as humans would say. The ki blends, sparking life in the more submissive partner. You crave each other and can't be apart; it was customary to station mates together. If one dies, the other won't survive long unless…" he paused, "…the bond is broken before…once broke it is rare to be able to rebond."

Goku's heart twisted and he gulped, "So…if I die again…you will too…" he'd died at least three times already, the thought of being separated from his Prince made him cold, so cold. "I don't want to be separated from you. As your mate, I'm here to please you, to care for you." he felt an affection for Vegeta that replaced that of his nearly forgotten wife.

"Good answers Kakarrot. I do not want you to be apart from me." he kissed the other Saiyan roughly, running his hands over his mate's chest, clawing as his tail found Kakarrot's and rubbed against it. He may have been without a tail for a while but he remembered what to do with one.

For Goku to have a tail once more was a shock, he simply had no memories of having one himself not to mention it was highly sensitive. The caress of Vegeta's tail on his own was causing his Heat to return full-force to the forefront of his consciousness. "Again 'geta. I can take it…"

They began again, pounding, clawing, making their hips rise to meet one another, growling, screaming with pleasure. Passing out a the culmination of their climax.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Desire and preservation

Rating: M for lemon moments

Pairings: VegetaxGoku, Mirror TrunksxGohan, Chibi TrunksxGotan,

Mirror Trunks was feeling tender towards his mate when he awoke, though he would deny that. He kissed Gohan softly as he ran his hands over his mate's chest. A short pang of sadness clutched his heart, if the Gohan from his timeline had survived then he knew that he himself would have carried their progeny. This Gohan was different, gentler despite his abilities and the fact that he had been fighting for Earth since he was four.

Gohan woke slowly, his body had a pleasant ache from the intensity of the way they made love. He moaned quietly, on the broken bed, "Trunks…"

"Yes…" Gohan was beautiful to Mirror Trunks, he couldn't lose his mate. If he lost Gohan again, it would kill him.

Gohan blushed, "Let me do something for you."

Trunks smiled at him, "Do as you wish."

Gohan rolled them over, pressing his lips to the mark on his mate's neck, "I still can hardly believe you're really here…that you want me like I wanted you. I'd given up…" pressing kisses to Trunks' finely chiseled chest, stomach and hips.

Trunks moaned softly at the gentle touch of his mate's lips, "I can understand that…I thought my world needed me. I didn't realize that my place was with you." gripping what was left of the torn sheets in his hands.

Gohan blushed when his face was above his Trunks' cock, it had impaled him many times since Vegeta delivered his mate to his former abode. He glanced up at Mirror Trunks, "May I…"

Mirror Trunks nodded, "If you wish."

Gohan's tongue flicked his mate's member, darting out nervously to lick it.

Mirror Trunks smiled, sighing in pleasure, "Feels good…"

Soon licking led to Gohan taking his Trunks' member into his mouth and sucking it gently.

The warm, wet heat of Gohan's mouth was second only to the hot tightness of his mate's body, "So good…more…"

Gohan sucked harder, humming slightly, through the link between their minds and their souls he could feel his mate enjoying this.

Mirror Trunks rocked his hips, gently thrusting into Gohan's mouth needing more.

Gohan pulled away after a while, "Wait." moving quickly to straddle his Trunks' waist and forced his mate's cock inside himself, groaning as he rode it fast and hard, "Trunks..."

Mirror Trunks kissed him roughly, "Shush…you don't need to go so fast…" stroking him with fast, even strokes.

It didn't take them long to climax, screaming with pleasure and completion.

Mirror Trunks pulled Gohan to his chest, smiling, "Let's eat…you need it."

Gohan blushed, "Probably…if your father is right and I am kindling…"

Mirror Trunks tugged on his hair playfully, "You are…' he rest his hand on Gohan's abdomen, "Can't you feel the drain on your ki? The mix of my ki with yours every time we fuck…how it feeds the child's growth…"

"I suppose…I just never expected to carry a child myself…"

Mirror Trunks said quietly, "After losing the Gohan from my timeline I lost hope of children or a future…"

Gohan snuggled, "You have me…" he hoped he wasn't just a replacement…

Mirror Trunks felt the momentary lapse into sadness and the thought about being a replacement. He tried to comfort him, "Gohan, you may have shared the same name and parentage but you are, were different people. I'm not the same person as the Trunks of your timeline am I…"

Gohan shook his head, "I don't think I could handle it if you both wanted me."

Mirror Trunks laughed, "I don't think you have to worry about that, Chibi Trunks is content with his Goten…" they may share the same parents, name and looks but they were products of their timelines and therefore different people.

XoooooX

It was very difficult to sit at a table between two sets of Bonded Saiyans still in the flux of a Heating cycle, the need and the pheromones they were giving off was over powering to the younger demi-Saiyans.

Neither pair was restraining their thoughts of telepathic powers…

Chibi Trunks shifted nervously, every time Goten's tail brushed his it sent a wave of pleasure to his groin. He was trying to control himself, the scent of Saiyans in Heat as well as Saiyans who were kindling living in close quarters could spark a reaction among other Saiyans.

The table was filled with twice as much food as usual, a Saiyan normally ate enough for 6-10 people. A Saiyan in Heat ate enough for 12, while a pregnant Saiyan are enough for 15. Feeding six Saiyans could get expensive; lucky for both Trunks, their mother owned a large company.

Goten tried to concentrate on eating, but even he was being over powered by the pheromones. It was still weird, knowing his brother was pregnant with his nephew, now he felt the same strange mixture of ki in his father. He wasn't going to be a big brother was he?

Gohan was trying to eat politely but he was too hungry, he was only a little less then two weeks pregnant but he had to eat to supply energy to burn.

Kakarrot's table manners were worse then ever since he was apparently kindling, not that Vegeta cared. The Saiyan Prince was pleased his mate had conceived during their first sexual interlude; Kakarrot and Gohan seemed to be quite fertile. It might be possible for them to conceive when they weren't in heat; it was rare before the destruction of the Saiyan Empire. With three breeding pairs their race might have a chance, if the woman had samples of Raditz and Nappa, perhaps they might have more genetic material to work with. There was always Pan but he wasn't sure she could be considered a Saiyan, she was female after all.

It was difficult for Gohan to concentration on eating with his mate's nails clawing his thigh and making him hungry for other things. Their child needed nourishment to develop properly, he slapped Mirror Trunks' hand, "Stop…" his face flushed, being eager for his mate in front of his father and his younger brother was embarrassing.

Vegeta snorted, "I see the bond between you makes contact important, it bodes well for successful bearing of young. Your child draws on the bearer for life and their mate for sustenance."

Goku rest a hand on his own stomach, "I see, it is interesting that you and your sons are drawn to me and mine."

Vegeta snorted, "Can't protect Earth without Saiyans, we can't afford to go extinct. With your abilities I don't see why blending our genetics would be a problem."

Goku smiled leaning his head on Vegeta's shoulder, "Being mated suits you 'geta, it seems to mellow you."

Goten asked softly, "So Dad, what are you going to do about mom? I've been avoiding her for the last few days. You will have to do something, she is beside herself."

Goku closed his eyes, Vegeta's obsidian eyes boring into him, "I…will have to leave her. I couldn't be with her anymore, because I don't want her. Besides, you can't ask a Prince to share."

Vegeta snorted, "I will not share you with that harpy."

Gohan nodded, "I'll have to file for divorce from Videl, that will not be pleasant. I'm worried what she will tell Pan, I do care for the girl but I don't know anything about girls."

"Of course not. Saiyans are only supposed to have males, must be a defect from being half human. At least like your father Kakarrot we know you aren't sterile."

Gohan winced, "It's not like I meant to have a female child…"

Mirror Trunks glared, "Don't try to make him feel like he isn't worthy of being the consort of a Saiyan Prince. If he wasn't worth it I wouldn't have come from an different timeline back in time for him."

"Birth rank they aren't but they have proved their worth in other ways."

Goten chuckled, "That's just your way of admitting you care about us right…"

"Perhaps." Vegeta said dryly.

Mirror Trunks snorted, "I'm glad to know you father but I am glad your prejudices skipped me. The Gohan from my timeline was the only example of a Saiyan I ever had, he trained me, was proud of me and never made me feel ashamed of him. My mate is a very strong person who I am glad was willing to be mine. I am sure my brother will agree with me that only someone as strong as Gohan or Goten could ever satisfy us."

Gohan and his younger brother blushed.

Chibi Trunks coughed, "I can't see myself with anyone else, now can we end this conversation? It's hard enough controlling myself with the pheromones and thoughts you are radiating about each other. Goten is a little young for us to Bond, I'm fourteen but he is only twelve. I doubt his mother would appreciate it if we were to follow your examples so soon."

Goten's tail stopped flicking back and forth, he sat ridged, "Trunks…" he said almost in a whine, embarrassed at what his best friend was telling his father and his brother.

Goku said quietly, "Chichi would definitely not approve, I agree he is too young by human standards but is he by Saiyan."

Vegeta shrugged, "Didn't realize our youngest were that sensitive to our moods or the pheromones we give off being in Heat. If Goten were fourteen and Trunks was sixteen I would not object. Even among our race twelve is young, we shouldn't push the females too much. If Chichi gains custody then I doubt Goten would be allowed to see Trunks, she will not take our Bondings well."

Chibi Trunks sighed, "Neither will mother."

Mirror Trunks stroked Gohan's tail, "My mother in my timeline understood, she knew that I still desired only Gohan. She was the one who programmed the time machine and sent me here. I was too ill to do so…"

"One can only hope that she can do the same in this timeline my son."

Goten leapt into his Trunks' arms, "I don't want to be taken away from him.

Chibi Trunks caught him with a gasp when the wind was knocked out of him, "I can't lose you either Ten-chi…"

Vegeta nodded, "Well I already gave my approval, I just ask you to postpone making your growing connection into a Bond before Goten is older then you are now. I agree Bonding now would be unwise, your mothers would try to separate you. You saw how Heat was affecting us, if you Bond too soon you will cause a similar reaction if you are forcibly separated. As Saiyans truthfully you do not need your mothers at your stage of development but your human mothers would not agree. I for one am not in the mood to argue parenting views with them."

Gohan chuckled, "Well when our mothers find out about our son they will want to advise us."

Mirror Trunks said gruffly, "I hope you know about Saiyan pregnancies Father. I will not have my mate become some sort of experiment.'

Gohan stiffened, "Experiment? Oh, I would seem to be the first pregnant human male. I don't want to be experimented on."

"Oh you're up. About time all you seem to do is eat and sleep."

Vegeta growled, "Great. It's the woman."

Bulma glared, "We would like an explanation, for your recent behavior. Why you decided to be crueler then usual Vegeta. Why Gohan would abandon his wife and daughter. Why Goku the paragon of virtue would tell his beloved Chichi he didn't want her."

Behind Bulma Briefs were Chichi and Videl with Pan.

Goku stiffened, "Ambush."

Gohan closed his eyes, this not what he needed, "I'm not changing my mind. I'm happy damn it."

Chichi's hands were on her hips, "Gohan, you're a father and a husband, you have responsibilities."

"Mother, I've had quite enough of your directives. I'm twenty-two, I'm in Heat, I'm finally with the person I've wanted since I realized I was a sexual being. I cannot, will not leave my mate. I already explained to Videl I was leaving her. There are two people who need me more then she and Pan do."

Chichi raised her eyebrow, "I see and who would those people be."

Goku sighed, "Chichi I know you're angry but you are far from stupid. Open your mind, can't you tell? If you force your hand your son will go mad and it will kill both him and their child."

Bulma crossed her arms, "Child? What child."

Vegeta growled, "Have you forgotten? When Trunks and I returned to Capsule with Gohan I told you."

Bulma snorted, "I still don't believe it. He is human."

"Only half, he is Saiyan enough for it. Trust me woman I would know if I was going to be a grandfather. Just like I know I am going to be a father again."

Chi chi blinked, "Grandmother? Gohan? You abandoned your wife and cheated? I thought I raised you to be a better man then that."

Gohan reached for Trunks' hand, "I can't help it, I always wanted him. I needed him, when I went into Heat it was him I craved not Videl. I had a raging fever, tormented by visions of needing him, haunted thinking he was too far way that he was lost to me in a different time. I needed him so much, I couldn't help it when he came I felt so complete. He was the missing part of my soul. This child, our son," he rest his hand on his stomach, "…was made in desire and not duty. There was a reason I have been working so much and not home much. Because honestly, I felt that in doing what I was expected I had betrayed something. I proved what I always believed that I was a coward; I am because I always bowed to yours and Videl's wishes. Now I am doing what I want for a change, this is me and if you don't like it fine."

"I knew allowing you boys to associate with this Vegeta would come to a bad end. He and his sons are turning you against us."

Bulma glared, "Trunks is a good boy, if must be Vegeta's fault. He was so keen on preserving his race he's convinced them all that they need each other. You're a selfish bastard Vegeta using your son like this."

Trunks glared, "Father did nothing, you saw me when I arrived the first time did you not? I was ill, overwhelmed by Heat and my driving need for my mate."

Videl shifted Pan in her arms, "You're Trunks? The one from the future? I don't understand why couldn't you stay in your own time."

"I'm from the future and a different timeline. In my timeline I am the only Saiyan, everyone else is dead. Gohan there died in my arms. Murdered by 18. They aren't the same people though they share the same name. They were shaped by the events they were exposed to. I wanted him, needed only him, Mother you put me in my ship yourself. You programmed it to send me back. You saved my life, would you now take it from me? If you force us to separate us it would drive us mad, it would cause us to hate you, perhaps even hurt you. IF you take Gohan from me it would send his body into shock, which would kill our son. If he wouldn't hate you before then, he would hate you when he realized your decision murdered his son as would I. You should leave, you are upsetting him." Mirror Trunks gathered his mate in his arms, and started to carry him away.

Pan yelled as she fought to go to him, "Daddy…daddy wait! Daddy, come home we miss you. Daddy."

Gohan closed his eyes, "I'm sorry Pan, I can't. I can't leave Trunks. I finally feel like I belong, that I've not a cowardly freak."

Mirror Trunks turned to look at the little girl, "I'm sorry it seems like I'm taking your daddy away. I know what it is like to lose a dad. You are welcome to come visit but right now he is sick and I'm the only one who can take care of him. He needs to sleep right now. If your mommy lets you, you can come back tomorrow when he is rested."

Gohan said quietly, "Thank you." before passing out, the emotional strain was too much.

Pan sobbed, "Daddy…"

Chi chi glared, "I hope you're happy now Vegeta. You're tearing families apart."

Goku glared, "Don't blame Vegeta it isn't his fault."

"Oh please Goku, you don't know what you're saying."

"I'm not stupid Chi chi, so stop treating me like I am. We haven't been right since I fought the heart virus. You may want to pretend but I don't. When I married you I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't even really know what marriage was. I was young, I was naïve, you convinced me that it was a promise I had to keep. You say you love me, can't you tell that I'm not happy? I spend all my time training. I spent more time with Vegeta then I did with you. How can you be my mate if when I go into Heat I don't want you. I wanted Vegeta. Even Goten and Chibi Trunks knew and understood it. They knew how to help me, if separating me from Vegeta makes me feel like that I never want to feel that lost or out of control again and I wouldn't wish that on either of my sons. If you really love me Chi chi you would realize that this is the only way."

Chi chi snapped, "Fine but Goten is coming with me. I don't want him exposed to such debauchery."

Goten shook his head, "No! If you take me away you'll never let me see Trunks. You'll try to make me into Gohan. I'm not Gohan, I'm Goten. I can't leave, you won't let me come back."

Chibi Trunks tried to soothe him, "Hush Ten-chi. They can't keep us apart, my brother didn't let being in a different timeline keep them apart. Trust me Ten-chi, we can't be separated. I know your heart belongs to me, as mine does to you. It's too soon, we can't be around our brothers or our fathers right now. I won't hurt you, bonding this young would hurt us both. I'm going to stay with my grandfather and let him tutor me until their Heat runs its course. When it's safe for me to be around them, I'll come over and we'll train together. A little separation will be good for us, you know I care about you. I'm doing this to protect you. You trust me don't you…"

Goten sobbed, "Don't leave me. Trunks. Please."

Chibi Trunks handed Goten to his own mother, "I'll be back. I promise. Take care of him. Don't let Chi chi hurt him." he gestured over his shoulder, "They couldn't help themselves, its part of being Saiyan. I'm young enough I'm safe. I won't be drawn in by their pheromones and wayward thoughts. Goten is too young, if he's like his father and his brother he'd get pregnant right away. I won't do that too him. I care for him too much." his eyes filled with sadness, "Trust me Ten-chi, this will hurt me more then it will hurt you." he took off, trying to resist the urge to turn around and take Goten into his arms and swear never to leave him.

Vegeta smirked, "He is a brave wise boy. He knew he couldn't resist so he left." he sobered, "If our Heat triggered his early then he couldn't have done that. The signs are then, they will mate eventually."

Goku knew he was affecting Goten and didn't get too close, "He'll be back Goten, he promised. He wouldn't do this to both of you if he thought there was another way. I wish I'd realized before today that being around us was too much for you."

Chi chi glared, "I don't think Goten being around any of you is healthy. Especially if you are all being influenced by Vegeta."

"Chi chi if you do as he fears and try to keep him and Trunks apart he will never forgive you. You can't make him into what you want for Gohan, you can't change who he is. He is a Saiyan, he was born with a tail Chi chi and that makes him different. Trust me…" he waved his own tail before entwining it with Vegeta's, "Trunks and Goten joined in a very intimate way when they were Gotenks, just as Vegeta and I did when we were Gogeta. We saw deep into each other's souls, touched them, it helped awaken parts of who we are because we're Saiyans. Mirror Trunks would only be able to fuse with Gohan because of their connection. We would have still been drawn to each other because of who and what we are but the fusion dance enhanced our connection. If we hadn't we would have been in a worse state before we were brought together when we went into Heat. Mirror Trunks and our Gohan were nearly out of their minds. Bulma saw him crash his timeship. Prove Goten wrong, show him you love him for who he is. I should have realized the effects of being around Saiyans in Heat was having on him."

Chi chi glared at Goku before glancing at their youngest son, "He's afraid of me.."

Goten shifted nervously in his best friend's mother's arms.

Goku asked softly, "Have you ever once wondered what it is that our sons wanted? Have you ever asked them? I am just as guilty; I forced them to train, I expected them to put their lives on the line to defend Earth but I never asked them if they wanted to, I expected it. I know Gohan has been unhappy for a long time. I missed so much of our sons lives because I kept dying or training. Sometimes I wonder if I have the right parent them or interfere in their lives. If they decide they want something, the best thing I can do for them is support them. Piccolo is more of a father to Gohan then I ever was, because he was there and I wasn't. Vegeta trained Goten along aside Trunks so my mate is perhaps more father to our youngest they I've ever been. My absences left you to raise two rambunctious boys on your own, which was beyond my control. The sad truth is, that the good of the many, out way the desires of the few. Right now, I'm saying our sons desires are more important then my expectations."

The three women, two children and Goku's mate were in shock, that was perhaps the most thoughtful thing he'd ever said.

Goten sniffed looked at his father, "I said I never wanted to train again you would accept that…"

Goku coughed, "Well, I might back off a little. If you don't want to study I would accept that, as long as you graduate. I won't insist on college as long as you have an alternative, marrying Trunks and playing housewife might not be an alternative I would be too pleased with. I would prefer you had an occupation that made you happy, preferably something worthwhile. As for your Trunks, I can't very well forbid that can I? If that's who you go into Heat for then that's who you are supposed to be with."

Bulma and Chi chi looked at each other.

Bulma blinked, "Who are you and what have you done with our beloved clueless Goku."

Goku shrugged, "I'm not always clueless, with the exception of battle I prefer to muse over things for a while. If you want an answer right away it won't be well thought out."

Vegeta nodded, "I was suspicious of that, he thought too well under pressure. He planned…"

Chi chi crossed her arms, "I will consider not banning Goten from Capsule, I'm his mother and I know best."

Bulma stayed quiet, she hadn't been aware that Saiyans could reproduce with other Saiyan- much less that the Demi-Saiyans could. All she ever wanted was for there to continue to be a continuation of the Briefs line to maintain control of Capsule Corporation. But could she stomach both of her Trunks gay and 'mated' to Goku's sons? She'd wrongfully assumed that Trunks had created a bond between her and Vegeta, that the stoic Prince. Though they hadn't been married she'd acted as if he was her husband and her parents treated the man as such. She hadn't forgiven him entirely of his callus treatment of her the other day but even she could see that Goku had influenced him for a long time. What had started out as a one-sided fierce rivalry had turned into a mutual friendship after Vegeta had achieved the ability to go Super Saiyan.

Videl was trying not to cry, "He won't change his mind…he won't come back to us…"

Goku shook his head, "Gohan is the happiest I've ever seen him, he can't leave Trunks. If Trunks has to visit his timeline, then Gohan will have to go with him. If you really love him Videl, then you will have to let him go. You know him, he would never hurt you on purpose. He can't help who he is or who he loves. How active he remains in your daughter's life is up to you. Pan is confused, you'll have to help her understand her dad still loves her." though trying to explain to a three year old girl that their daddy is going to have a baby would be difficult.

Bulma tried to usher the other females out, "I hope you're happy Vegeta, because it doesn't seem like everyone else is."

Goku opened his mouth to protest and then realized she was right; Gohan was upset because he was leaving a wife and a daughter for the man he'd always wanted. Yes, being with their mates was what he and his son needed but they were hurting people they at least cared about. Hopefully, everyone would understand in time; he would hate to lose his friends because he was finally chosing to be happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Desire and preservation

Rating: M for lemon moments

Pairings: VegetaxGoku, Mirror TrunksxGohan, Chibi TrunksxGotan,

Notes: At nearly Forty-four Vegeta muses about being Saiyan, then his son Trunks shows up from another timeline. The arrival changes the relationships between important members of the Z-fighters and their families.

WolvesKey-

'Oh, the drama! But it is totally understandable why Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl are acting the way they are. I love Chibi Trunks and Goten-they're super cute :3 But I also like the other pairings just as much :) Good story, I look forward to reading more! :)' - They are allowed to be upset- the women I mean. Chibi Trunks is adorable and Goten is cute too. I like that Chibi Trunks is looking out for Goten- someone has to. Goten wouldn't be able to choose to stay away from his Trunks. I'm glad you like the pairings. There aren't enough Mirai Trunks and Gohan fics...

* * *

Hercule Satan was upset, he never wanted Videl to marry Gohan Son. He had no patience with those who used tricks to win a fight. Now the brat had left his daughter and his granddaughter for a man; this man was supposed to be with the teen with purple hair from the Cell Games- how was that possible? Videl was the smart and beautiful, why would that brat leave her? When a man had such a woman, why would they crave a man? These lies about being half alien and being pregnant, angered him. He chugged on his whiskey as he landed in the courtyard of the Ox King. Surely, this father could understand his anger.

The Ox King was not pleased to see him, he was still upset that Hercule had taken credit for Gohan's victory over Cell. He had enough to deal with, he had a heart-broken Chichi and a shaken, lonely Goten. He was protective of his daughter and her sons, this was upsetting his relatively placid world. Gohan had left his wife for Mirror Trunks, Gohan had idolized the youth for so long that his affection for him was understandable. Then again how could he abandon his own child so cruelly though? He felt a rage at Goku, after two children and years of marriage, how could he leave Chichi who stood by him through three deaths and long absences due to training?

The Ox King glared from the balcony of his castle, "What do you want Satan, you lying coward."

Hercule snorted, "Lying coward, how dare you."

"My grandson who you are angry with saved the world from Cell, and you stole his thunder. I want nothing to do with you."

"Why not? Between the two of us were can teach those punks a lesson."

"Punks? You're calling my grandson and his father who saved the world more times then you know about punks? How dare you. Gohan is happy now. He has something he's always wanted for once. He put others' wishes, hopes and dreams before his own, he put his life on the line, overcame his own fear to save the world. You can't even do that. Get out. I won't help you. They are adults and they can make their own choices. I may not agree with those choices, but I have to applaud him for his choice to follow his heart."

Hercule yelled, "You're just going to let him walk away and abandoned his family."

"No. I'm not happy with his methods but I love my grandson anyway. I hope he remembers what it's like to grow up without a father. The Gohan I know would never wish a childhood like his own on any child. I won't tell him to get back together with your daughter. I never liked your daughter she's arrogant, overbearing and all around obnoxious."

Hercule turned red, "What! How dare you insult my precious Videl! She is no worse then your daughter. Your Beloved Chichi is a harpy and everyone knows it."

Ox king thundered, "Get out of my kingdom. You come to me for help with your half-baked plan and you dare insult my family? Get out before I throw you out."

"Won't have to." Goten appeared next to Hercule Satan's car, He shoved him in and shut the door, "Go and don't come back. We don't want you around. Your daughter was a stalking bitch from the beginning. I never liked her. I hated her from the beginning. Stay out of my brother's life. I want nothing to do with liars like you." he punched the ship as far as he could.

His grandfather sighed, "You didn't have to do that. He isn't worth it. He was just trying to stir up trouble."

Goten flew up to the roof of the castle and lay on a turret, Trunks… he missed his friend so much. Why did he have to go away? Why can't he be okay? Why did he have to be so affected by their fathers and their brothers' hormones and the overwhelming urges of their Heating cycle? He wanted his best friend…

XoooooX

Gohan was curled up with his mate, his hand over his stomach, "You enjoy this. Being with me."

Mirror Trunks kissed his bond mark, "Yes, I'm glad I came back to this timeline for you. Our child. After losing the Gohan in my timeline I never expected to have a mate or children. Then I met you and I watched you defeat Cell, I had a sense that everything would be alright. That hope wasn't as dream but reality." he looked into those eyes, "Despite your strength, you're really gentle. I want to keep you safe, you can relax. I'm glad you need me as much as I need you." he couldn't believe that Gohan was his mate, they were the closest in strength. Granted he could never beat his mate in a fight but fighting him would increased his own power.

Gohan smiled, "I'm just glad you came back. I need you. You make me feel like I'm more then just a fighter. I've missed you so much while you were away. You won't leave me behind will you…"

Mirror Trunks entwined their fingers, caressing Gohan's tail with his own, "I won't leave you behind. I promise, when I go back to see my mother I'll bring you with me. That will be a while though. Mother and I have to fix the timeship and make it fit at least two. I broke it when I crashed. Hard to land when I'm craving you so much I can't think straight. Now that I have you, I can't let you go. Losing you again would destroy me."

Gohan moaned softly, "I love you. You're better then I deserve."

"Don't say that Gohan. You've worked so hard to rise above your father's shadow. You are the strongest person I know." he was careful to avoid using words like Hero and brave, he'd heard about the Great Saiya Man from his mother and Chibi Trunks. What happened to that Gohan? He seemed like he'd reverted…to the shaken boy who tried to frighten Cell with words rather then fight him.

"I wonder what our son would look like…you or me…" he wouldn't mind if their son had Trunks' hair, the purple was amazing. He had admired it from the beginning.

"What will we call him…"

"Can we call him Goran…"

"It's not bad…" he wasn't sure it they should pick something that was more Briefs like.

Gohan tilted his head, "Maybe since he's your father's first grandson and he is the Saiyan Prince we could let him name the child. It would make him happy wouldn't it."

Mirror Trunks grinned, "I think he'd like that. Being the Prince he would like the honor." He'd do anything to make his father happy, and stroke his ego a little. He respected his dad a lot, he owed him for bringing him to Gohan.

XoooooX

Goku chuckled, "It's going to be weird having my youngest child the same age of as our first grandson."

"Kakarrot, get used to it. I have plans to enjoy you carrying a lot of children. Saiyans can breed longer then humans after all."

"'Geta! You aren't planning on using me as means to revive the Saiyan race."

"Don't be stupid Kakarrot. Of course as the mate of a Saiyan Prince you're worth more then just for breeding. You're my eternal rival, its your skills that made you come to my notice."

"Mate and eternal rival at least I won't be bored." Vegeta sneered.

"I like how you think. I always enjoyed being your rival. I always worked harder knowing your would never let me exceed you for long." Goku laughed, "Do you expect Gohan and I to train while pregnant…"

"You can train until your third or fourth month. The gestation period for a full blood Saiyan is shorter then what I observed in Trunks' case."

"Gohan was about seven months. Not that Chichi would admit it of course."

"Chibi Trunks was about the same. A Saiyan's gestation period is shorter between five and six months. It depends on the bond between the bearer and the sire, considering that I've never heard of two demi-Saiyans mating before the pregnancy will be interesting. At least by the time Chibi Trunks goes into Heat we'll have more data. We'll compare what I know of pure Saiyan gestation and what we know from when the women were carrying Trunks and Gohan." he stared at his mate, "You never told us why or how you came back. Dende's Dragon couldn't do it. Did you let the Namak Dragon wish you back…"

Goku shifted nervously, "I…can't tell you that. It was part of my being allowed to come back. I was very surprised. It was you I missed the most besides Gohan. I didn't realize until we went into Heat that I was really brought back all the way. How many people do you know who've died three times have conceived children twice between being brought back."

"Keeping secrets from your mate isn't wise Kakarrot."

"I'm doing this for you. If I explain…the deal will be recinded and we'll both die. I won't do that to our son. He deserves to have a life as well as his fathers."

"I will forgive your abstention from answering. No more secrets after this one."

"I'll do my best 'Geta…"


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Desire and preservation

Rating: M for lemon moments

Pairings: VegetaxGoku, Mirror TrunksxGohan, Chibi TrunksxGotan,

Notes: At nearly Forty-four Vegeta muses about being Saiyan, then his son Trunks shows up from another timeline. The arrival changes the relationships between important members of the Z-fighters and their families.

WolvesKey-

'Thank you for updating! I like the Ox King, he sounds very wise and understanding, he doesn't think badly of the decisions made by his grandson and Goku-yet he can understand the damage they've caused. Hercule Satan is a prick, lol, I'm glad Goten punched him and his car away ;) Vegeta sounds like he's starting to settle down a little which is nice to read-sounds like getting together with Goku really helped him :) Great chapter!' - Ox King is supposed to be a wise ruler. He has to see both sides, even if he doesn't agree with him. As for 'Mr. Satan'- I can't stand him. I've watched the Cell saga and now the Buu saga recently since I didn't get to see much of it due to lack of TV when it was on and I can't stand Satan. I keep yelling at him to shut up. Call him annoying and say someone needs to knock him down a zillion pegs. Goten? Satan was lucky his almost formerly son-in-law's younger brother didn't actually hurt him. Ah Vegeta, he lives by his own rules but you can tell he cares about the Saiyans the most- especially Goku but he has a hard time showing it. Glad you like.

* * *

"He's being controlled again. That has to be it. He's convinced himself that he is in love with Goku and managed to brainwash Goku. Your husband has always been clueless…" Bulma sighed.

Chichi stared into her cold tea, "He couldn't have fought…Goku is simple but that is one of the reasons I loved him."

"So how is Goten…"

"He's obsessed with Chibi Trunks. He misses him. He refuses to study. He won't even play. His video games from Trunks are gathering dust. He sits in windows or trees and just stares at the sky. I've never known that boy to be so still."

"So…this is some kind of mind control…I think Mirror Trunks had it first…but then Vegeta dragged him off to Gohan. I don't understand Saiyans…"

"Should we attempt to pull them apart and hope that what Vegeta said would happen won't…"

"That they will go crazy? That they might kill us? Or that it would kill our grandchild…"

"They aren't pregnant….it can't be…it's scientifically impossible." Bulma protested.

"Oh really? How do we know? Other then Goku's heart virus, neither of them have been sick. They've never seen a doctor…we don't really know if they are different." Chichi shrugged.

"Well then, we can dare them to prove their theory by allow me to prove they are actually pregnant. If they are willing and they are then perhaps the rest of what they said is true. If it is they I'll have to bow out gracefully but will you? If Goku is pregnant what will you do…"

Chichi's eyes filled with tears, "I don't know. I can't believe he would sleep with Vegeta…much less mate him. He said things changed after his heart virus but he came back different. He won't tell us how he got his life back, the only time I saw life in his eyes…he was heading to fight with Vegeta. Sometimes I wondered if he really came back to me at all. When our youngest weren't in school they were training. Of course Goten is rarely serious and only puts his heart into training if he's partnered with Chibi Trunks.

"Then we're agreed, if Gohan and Goku are pregnant…we will give up our claims to them though I wonder if I ever really had a claim to Vegeta. He said he had went into a short Heat when he got me pregnant. He said that after the Heat left him I was no longer interesting. That Trunks was supposed to exist and that was all."

"Wouldn't it be easier to take a look at Goten and see if he is any different? He would be easier to get."

Bulma shook her head, "If we do that…he'll run straight to Chibi Trunks. Who knows if what the older Saiyans have will spread. Besides, do you want to alienate both boys…"

"I don't know Bulma…I just want my family back…"

"I'll do my best…."

XoooooX

Doctor Briefs sighed, "So what are you doing Trunks? Is there a reason you won't go home? Are Bulma and Vegeta fighting again…"

Chibi Trunks looked at his grandfather, "Sort of. It's really just Saiyan stuff. We seem to be affected by each other's hormones."

Doctor Briefs blinked, "Affected by each other's hormones? How so my boy…"

"The others went into Heat; my father and the older version of myself are in the throws of mating. It was starting to affect me. I decided…it was too soon. I'd never forgive myself if I hurt my best friend. Goten is the only person worth fighting with…trusting…" Trunks shrugged, "I'm just waiting until it's safe."

"Safe? What do you mean by safe…"

"I don't want to be a father this young…I know…if I lost control I would be…and I doubt Goten would forgive me. If we mated…it would ruin his life and possible kill him. Then I would lose my best friend and only rival."

"Father? Goten? Mated? Ruin his life? Kill him…" his grandfather was extremely confused.

Chibi Trunks smiled, "Never mind Grandfather. It's not going to be a problem yet. I'm just going to stay here until it's time to go home. Grandmother can make me all the chocolate and sweets I want. I could use the treats…I can take a time off school. It's not like I need to be there to study. I could pass all the tests without attending classes anyway."

XoooooX

Vegeta was reluctant to leave Kakarrot for long so he took him with him, "We're going to go check on our oldest sons. If his pregnancy is proceeding safely then I should encourage to train, it is a more…palatable way for their ki to merge and sustain the growth of their child."

Goku asked curious, "It's okay to train while carrying a Saiyan child."

Vegeta snorted, "Of course. The exposure to training productively enhances their abilities at birth. Surely the children of the strongest pure-blood Saiyans will be exceptional."

Goku nodded, "Both Trunks, Gohan and Goten were very talented for their age."

"They aren't bad for not being full-Saiyans. Their children wouldn't be an embarrassment."

Goku took Vegeta's hand, "Lets go check on Mirror Trunks and Gohan. You think their Heat has run it's course…"

Vegeta shrugged, "It depends on the strength of both mates and their connection, their Heat will run it's course when they are strong enough to depend on each other. It's Trunks' duty to protect him, to share his ki for the baby to mature while Gohan carries it. He kindled during their first sexual interlude, it speaks well. They will last a long time, I doubt anything can separate them including themselves. It would be interesting to see who lasts longer, us or them."

"Well that is interesting. I don't plan on dying again." how he earned his life back was a secret. He hadn't been back long, he'd comeback before for one day when Goten was seven and Chibi Trunks was eight to fight in the World's Martial Arts Tournament.

"Neither do I. I have more to protect now. You always could see right through me even when I was lying to myself."

"A good spouse can help and support even nudge their partner. Not that you need nudging. Besides during the Buu era we were equal for a while and that felt good…though your behavior when we returned to the Martial Arts Tournament broke my heart."

Vegeta shrugged, "Not my finest moment but it got you to fight me. The fight we should have had if Bibbity hadn't shown up and interrupted the Tournament."

"I felt proud, angry, and betrayed when I heard you sacrificed yourself, but I was furious it hadn't worked. You died protecting something you believed it."

"I was protecting the world our sons lived in. I was protecting our sons, the last of out race it was the best I could do. It was glorious, not that I mind coming back. I guess I impressed someone."

"So you didn't do it for Bulma."

"No. I did it to protect the world you loved. I wanted to prove I could be as good as you were. I said what I said during that interlude to anger into giving me your all."

Goku blinked, "You…played hero to prove you were as good a person as I was? That is the…best thing you've ever admitted."

Vegeta coughed, "Whatever." he knocked on Mirror Trunks and Gohan's door, "Come out or let me in. I want to check on the progress of the Saiyan brat Gohan's carrying."

Mirror Trunks yawned, "Yes father. Let me wake him."

There was some shuffling.

"Hey...Gohan…wake up. Father wants to see if our baby is growing properly…"

Gohan's voice was heard, thick with sleep. "Oh…you think something is wrong…"

"No. I think he just is looking in on us. He is the only one who knows about Saiyan Pregnancies…we should be grateful for his assistance. If I had mated the Gohan of my timeline…we wouldn't have known anything."

"Okay…"

"Come on…let's make ourselves presentable."

After about three minutes the door opened, Trunks was wearing boxers and a shirt. He flashed his teeth in a grimace, "I won't tolerate him being touched for long."

Vegeta snorted, "He is too young for me and if he actually applied himself to training like I have he could kill me with one move."

Gohan bit his lip, "Studying is fine but I missed training…then having to raise a family got in the way."

"Excuses…Chibi Trunks and I trained together all the time. It was an excuse to avoid Bulma." Vegeta sneered as he used his energy to sense the growth of Gohan and Trunks' child. "Seems to be growing well, you should vary your routine; the child needs you to do more then sleep, eat and have sex. You should train, it would help keep your body in shape and Trunks can help you. It would do the babe some good."

Mirror Trunks blinked, "Are you sure it's safe? I don't want to hurt him or our son."

Vegeta glared, "I wouldn't put my first grandson in danger. Now go eat and then go train, you have to work of those hormones or Chibi Trunks won't come home. I miss him and his friend. I owe them a fishing trip…they got too old for the park…"

Mirror Trunks nodded, "Let us get dressed then. I should start treating Gohan as a member of the family. Take him out places. He shouldn't stay inside all the time."

Goku said once they were outside Mirror Trunks and Gohan's room, "If…you're not in a relationship with Bulma and I'm not with Chichi…then we're going to have to find a way to take care of ourselves."

Vegeta snorted, "I'm sure Piccolo would let us stay at the look out. Mr. Popo seems to enjoy cooking for Saiyans…"

Goku smiled, "I don't know about staying but I would be more comfortable up there. Piccolo won't judge us. There aren't any female Namaks."

"Then it's settled. We'll stay at the Look Out…"


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Desire and preservation

Rating: M for lemon moments

Pairings: VegetaxGoku, Mirror TrunksxGohan, Chibi TrunksxGotan,

Notes: Sorry it's been so long. Well, I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 8

Dende had been watching his friend Gohan for a while, sensing his loneliness and discontent until a lavender-headed saiyan ended up taking him to bed. He hadn't meant to watch but he couldn't stop either. Then it was Goku being pounded into a mattress by Vegeta. It wasn't until he realized that Goku and Vegeta were planning on coming to stay with them that Dende realized that he wanted what they had. He wanted a lover…but could a Guardian have a lover? He didn't even know if Namaks had lovers, they all produced asexually.

He saw Piccolo meditating and turned the deeper shade of green, the former guardian was the only Namak around. He wondered if he could possibly be of any interested to the warrior.

"Are you going to just stare at me Dende? Or do you have a question?"

Dende rolled his staff in his hand, "You've known Gohan longer. Have you ever seen him this content?"

"No. Haven't seen Goku this happy. Married to that Harpy this long I was shocked. Then again he was too dense to realize he wasn't attracted too her."

"I know Kami wasn't mated," Dende shifted nervously, "but can Guardians have families?"

"The guardian before us did according to Mr. Popo he was most distraught that neither Kami or I truly had children. My little pets caused more destruction then anything…"

"I see. So it is okay."

Mr. Popo, the dratted genii showed up, "Children? Babies?"

Piccolo rolled his eyes, glaring at Dende. 'you set him off.'

Dende's eyes widened as he heard Piccolo in his head, he shivered, trying not to react. The authority in the older Namak's voice made him weak in the knees.

Piccolo blinked, that wasn't reaction he was expecting. Sure Dende was not a woman but he hadn't expected him to react like that.

Dende's skin turned grey, 'I am not acting like a woman.' he was just reacting to his friend's happiness. Right?

'really? It's a common human reaction. My friend has a child so I want one.' Piccolo sneered.

Mr. Popo stared at the two Namaks.

'If I was reacting that way then I've become quite like the planet I'm here to protect.' Dende was embarrassed. 'Maybe a part of me wants a family too. You helped raise and train Gohan. I've never been an intimate part of a child's life before. It must be nice to know you had a hand in raising someone who saved the world.

'He was a wimp. Gohan cried for his mother a lot. He still is a coward.'

'Don't lie to me. I know you care about him. I know you sacrificed yourself for him. I heard how upset you were when Goku sent him to fight Cell.'

'You're a child. What do you know?' Piccolo growled.

'Child? I'm a guardian. I'm here because you couldn't be guardian. I wanted visit earth because I missed my friends. I…missed you.' Dende gulped, he hadn't meant to say that.

'missed me? Why?"

Why indeed? Simple, Piccolo was the first Namak he had ever met that he wasn't related to. He had been young when their planet was destroyed and he hadn't been introduced to Namaks from other communities. A relationship hadn't been arranged. Frieza nearly eliminated his entire race, Gohan's happiness with Mirror Trunks made him wish he could try that. He wondered what it might be liked to be loved and desired, he doubted that Piccolo would ever see him like that.

What Dende seemed to have forgotten was that Kami had been a telepath, that not only were they sharing a telepathic conversation, every though Dende had was open for Piccolo to read. Dende wanted him? To desire him? Did the young Namak know how far apart in age they were? Could he have feelings for the boy? The small part of him that was still Kami chuckled, did he want to be alone all the time? Or did he want the completeness he sensed in his old rival Goku? As King Piccolo he never had any attachment to the Namaks he spawned. He never attached to anyone but Goku as a rival and later friend but he had taken Gohan quite against his will into his heart. Though he had never believed anyone could love him, it had been an honor when Gohan asked if he could fight in an outfit like his against Cell. Dende was right, he did love Gohan like a son.

They were interrupted…

Mr, Popo clapped his hands, "Goku! Vegeta!"

Goku looked sheepish, "We were wondering if we could stay for a while. Until we decide what to do since we don't have Bulma or Chichi anymore."

Dende stammered, "Sure. Why not? Unless…Piccolo minds."

Piccolo glared, "How many times do I have to tell you, the Lookout is yours. Guests are up to you. Before you go celebrating Mr. Popo Goku eat twice his usual fare now that he's pregnant and Vegeta's been eating one and a half."

Dende could feel the pheromones still radiating off the Saiyans and it made him a little lightheaded.

Piccolo tried not to react to the Saiyan pheromones but he wasn't quite as stoic as he wished. Between the pheromones and Dende's thoughts/questions/insinuations he was…bordering on jumping the young guardian. He very much doubted the younger Namak would protest very much.

Goku grinned, "I'm starved."

Vegeta sneered, "You're always starving."

"I'm pregnant. I'm eating for two."

"More like an army."

Goku pouted, "Are you calling me fat?"

Vegeta chuckled, "You can't even tell that you're pregnant yet. How could I think you were fat? Besides, pregnancy don't show on saiyans like it does human females. Very few races I have encountered have females."

Dende was jealous of their relationship; he was jealous of Goku's two, soon to be three children. He was jealous of Gohan and how he finally had the person he'd loved most of his life. "Sure. You're welcome to stay. But if you plan on eating, perhaps you should try catching a fish or learning to garden Goku. Have to earn your keep."

Vegeta sensed something between piccolo and Dende, they wouldn't even look at each other. Had they interrupted something?

"I'll show you to your rooms, you'll be sharing of course?" Mr. Popo asked hovering over the ground."

Goku grinned, "I like sharing a bed with Vegeta." his eyes sparkling with desire.

"Go catch us dinner and I'll consider sharing a bed with you." Vegeta ordered his mate.

"Why don't you come with me, prince?"

Yes, leave so I can breathe, Dende though and then cursed himself silently in Namakian. These were his friends…he owned them his life…

Piccolo chuckled to himself, young Dende was more affected by the Saiyan hormones then himself.

Vegeta chuckled, "You want me to go help you catch a fish?"

Goku nodded, leaning into whisper, "It would be interesting. Our boys might call it a date but we could call it competition. Seeing who could catch the biggest fish the fastest…might be fun."

"You're on." Vegeta dropped his bags containing his possessions, and dove of the Lookout.

Goku flew after him, "Cheater! Wait up."

"Babies! It's been so long since we had babies on the Lookout. I'll have to make a lot of food for Goku. I can't wait to have a baby here." then the genii popped away.

Dende leaned heavily on his staff, trying to breath hoping the air would clear. He winced thinking about how he would feel a lot better if Piccolo would look at him the way Vegeta looked at Goku.

Piccolo chuckled to himself, little Dende wanted him to have his way with him? Interesting, the shy, excitable Namak wanted to be his uke? He might consider it, a male can't survive on mediation alone. It seemed almost criminal that Krillin had that adorable Marin with 18. He'd watched from the sidelines as his old rivals found happiness…

"Uh, hi guys. We heard Goku and Vegeta were here. We wanted to come see them."

Dende turned to see Tien and Chiaotzu, he blinked.

In Tien's arms was a small boy, with pale skin, red cheeks and three eyes.

Piccolo chuckled, "I wondered when you would introduce everyone to him."

Chiaotzu giggled, "We weren't sure they would be okay with us being together. Until we heard about Vegeta and Goku. We wanted to introduce them to our son but…we can't sense them right now."

Dende stammered, "They went fishing. Wanted to make it a competition."

"So? What's his name?" Piccolo was pleased to finally met the boy.

"This is Dewu." Tien said with a smile.

There was a surge of ki, "Baba, what did you leave me behind for?"

Tien chuckled, "Not my fault if you can't keep up Bao."

Hovering beside Chiaotzu was an older version of Dewu.

Dende was speechless, no wonder they kept to themselves and rarely visited. They didn't even participate in the Martial Arts tournament. Not one son but two?

"I'm Tien Bao. I'm twelve. You must be Dende. Baba told me about you."

Dende blinked, "He must have wanted to keep you a surprise." the kid looked ten, could he really be the same age as Goten?

Piccolo had only remember there was one child, he hadn't realized they had two. "I hadn't realized you had two sons."

Chiaotzu grinned, "I'm three months along, soon we'll have three kids. I think that will be enough. I wanted to fight Cell but Tien made me promise to stay home. I was carrying Bao then."

Tien chuckled, "It's nice being away from stress of fighting all the time. We finally settled down and decided to be a family after Frieza was defeated."

Dende blinked, "I thought human males couldn't have babies."

"Normal humans perhaps, Tien and I aren't what one might call normal. He is a three-eye human, some would call him a demon but he is too protective for that. I don't know what I am but I have Tien and two sons so I am content." Chiaotzu ruffled Bao's hair, their boys had hair even though their parents didn't.

Piccolo hid a smirk, he wondered what this new development would mean to Dende.

XoooooX

After a four hour training session in the hyperbolic chamber at five times earth's gravity Mirror Trunks called it quits, he didn't want to exhaust Gohan. He nipped the other's neck, "So, why don't we shower and I'll take you out for dinner?" Gohan was out of practice, he was looking forward to helping his mate get into shape.

Gohan moaned softly, leaning back against Trunks' muscular frame. "Shower sounds lovely."

Gohan's moan went straight to Mirror Trunk's groin, "Make sounds like that and we might be late for dinner."

Gohan chuckled, "Maybe I want to be late. Mated this long and you haven't had me in a shower yet? Shame on you."

Mirror Trunks smirked carrying Gohan to their bathroom, the moment the door was shut he had his mate pined to it and was ripping his clothes off.

Gohan tore his Trunks' clothes from his body.

It didn't take long for them to be in the shower and Trunks was fucking Gohan.

Gohan screamed in pleasure as his mate thrust almost violently into him. He could take this, it felt good. He could feel their child getting stronger the more contact he had with Mirror Trunks.

Mirror Trunks kissed Gohan roughly and he gave his mate the aggressive sex they both loved. "So good."

"Yes. Harder Trunks."

Mirror Trunks thrust into his mate harder, giving Gohan what he wanted, what they both needed.

Gohan came with a loud scream.

Mirror Trunks came when Gohan did, filling the other demi-saiyan with seed. Smirking, he teasingly began to wash his mate's body, exploring it with soapy hands.

Gohan relaxed and let his Trunks do as he wished, they were aggressive as hell sometimes but once in a while Trunks was gentle with him. He liked that…

"Aren't you going to help clean me up too?"

"Such a prince, you like to be served." not that Gohan minded at all, he was only teasing. He knew that his Trunks hadn't grown up a pampered prince like his brother Goten's Trunks. He wanted to make Mirror Trunks happy, after spending most of his life hiding and fighting Androids 17 and 18 he deserved to be happy. He kissed his mate as he started to wash him. "You take care of me and I'll take care of you." Trunks inheriting Capsule didn't matter. He knew at some point Mirror Trunks needed to go home to his time line and he was going to. He hoped Mirror Trunks' mother was more accepting of him being mated to her Trunks; then the Bulma of his timeline was.

"Thinking?" Mirror Trunks asked licking the mark on Gohan's neck that made Gohan his.

"Yeah, I was just hoping your mom takes us being together better then mine."

Mirror Trunks laughed, "Of course she will. She sent me here so I could be with you." he rinsed them both off, reaching with his tail for towels. "So where would you like to eat dinner?"

"I don't know."

They went to their room and dressed in some of the nice clothes that Bulma kept there for Mirror Trunks.

There was a knock on the door.

Mirror Trunks pulled it open to find Chibi Trunks' mother and Gohan's, "What do you want? I'm about to take Gohan out for dinner."

"Not before I check to see if he's healthy." Bulma said with her hands on her hips.

Gohan squeezed Mirror Trunks' hand almost painfully, "No."

"You're not going to spend your entire pregnancy without medical attention." Chichi glared.

"You don't even believe I'm pregnant and I won't be some experiment. You're not a doctor you're scientist. I have a healer." Gohan snapped.

Chichi raised an eye brow, "Oh really? Who?"

Gohan deadpanned, "Dende. Besides, Vegeta knows more about Saiyan pregnancies then either of you."

"Really? Because last we checked we were the only ones who had half Saiyans." Bulma smirked.

Mirror Trunks pulled Gohan close, "You're upsetting him. I'm not going to stand for that. Either let us go or I'll blast a hole through the wall."

"I'll cancel your credit cards."

Mirror Trunks shrugged, "Fine. We can live on what Gohan has of his own savings or perhaps we'll join our fathers at the Lookout. After our son is born we're going to visit my timeline and introduce my mother to our son. If you are going to continue to upset him I would like you to leave us."

Chichi glared, "I don't like how you treat him. You've taken him away from his family, convinced him he's always wanted you and caused him to abandon his family. He thinks he's pregnant, none of that is real."

Bulma blinked, Chichi was going too far. She was angering Mirror Trunks…

"He's barely three weeks pregnant. You wouldn't find much. Just let him be." Mirror Trunks snarled, "Let him be."

"He's my."

"Don't you dare say you know best. I saw what your bullying did to him. I'm surprised someone didn't try to take them away from you."

"Gohan, how can you be with someone who talks to me like that?" Chichi whined.

"Talks to you how? You, refuse to validate my choices. You want to prove I'm not pregnant so you can convince me to go back to Videl and be the perfect son. I'm Gohan not your pet. I think our dads had the right idea. We should go to the Lookout."

"Good idea. I'll take the time ship with me. Maybe we can fix it together."

Gohan smiled, "I'd like that."

"Gohan!" Chichi snipped.

"Mom! Shut up!" he wrapped his arms around Mirror Trunks' neck, "Get me out of here?"

"With Pleasure." Mirror Trunks blasted a hole through the roof and they headed up to the Lookout together after grabbing the broken time ship.

* * *

Do you like?

I had to write in Tien and Chiaotzu, they are cute together. I had to come up with a reason why Chiaotzu didn't come to fight Cell and why they tended to be anti-social with the other Z-fighters. Bao is a little older then Marron and Trunks. Dewu is a little older then Pan.

I think Mirror Trunks' protectiveness with Gohan is cute as is Gohan's random bursts of temper. 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Desire and preservation

Rating: M for lemon moments

Pairings: VegetaxGoku, Mirror TrunksxGohan, Chibi TrunksxGotan,

Notes: Sorry it's been so long. Well, I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 9

Dende was not happy to have two sets of pheromone happy Saiyans around. He was happy to see Gohan and even Mirror Trunks.

Gohan ran to hug his old friend, "Dende."

Dende was nearly suffocated by the pheromones. "Oh hi Gohan."

Gohan pouted, "You act like you aren't happy to see me. Did we come at a bad time?"

"I've just had a bit of a shock. Tien and Chiaotzu are here."

Gohan blinked, "They're here? They've kept to themselves since we came back from Namak."

Then there was a yell, "Bao! Baba! Papa! Bao took my ball."

"You brat. We were playing catch."

"Bao be nice to your little brother."

Gohan blinked, he recognized Tien's voice but who were the others?

"You want the ball come get it, Dewu."

From a courtyard in the heart of the Lookout there shot a strange looking child and then a smaller clone of him.

The first child was stopped by tiny Chiaotzu, well Gohan thought it was Chiatzu…

"Bao, we told you to be nice Catch is one thing but this is keep away and you know Dewu doesn't have your speed." Chiaotzu scolded his older son before noticing Gohan, he waved, "Gohan! Tien! Tien! Gohan's here."

Gohan watched as Chiaotzu and the strange children were joined in the air by Tien and awkwardly waved back.

The family flew to where Gohan, Mirror Trunks and Dende were.

Gohan pouted, "Why didn't you tell us you had kids?"

"We didn't feel comfortable mentioning since no one else seemed to be interested in a romantic relationship with a man. Besides, we were happier by ourselves."

"I'm Tien Bao. I'm twelve."

"Hi, I'm Son Briefs Gohan. My brother is the same age as you are. His name is Goten."

"I'm Dewu, I'm five."

Gohan smiled, "You know I have a five year old little girl. I bet you two would be friends."

Dewu looked around, "Where is she?"

Gohan's eyes were sad, "She's with her mother. I feel in love with my Trunks and I couldn't stay with her mother. Pan is a wonderful little girl."

Tien held out his hand to Mirror Trunks, "It's good to see you again." he rest a hand on Chiaotzu, "This is my lover Chiaotzu, the older boy is Bao and this is Dewu."

Chiaotzu smiled, "you're the one who captured Gohan's heart. You must be a very special person."

Dewu grinned, "Pan must be very lucky to have three parents. Baba why can't I have three parents?"

Chiaotzu poked him, "Because if your father liked someone else I'd toss him into the nearest mountain."

"I'm sure you would. I'm quite happy with Chiaotzu. I think he is very brave. He gave his life to save me once and refused an order from a bad man to kill me."

"Papa loves Baba very much doesn't he?"

Chiaotzu nodded, "I wouldn't be expecting your new little brother or sister if I didn't. We've been inseparable since we met."  
Mirror Trunks smiled, "You were fie fighting Cell the way you were to protect your family weren't you? Giving it all you had."

Tien nodded, "I had to protect them. Chiaotzu and our son were all the family I had. I would do anything for them."

Mirror Trunks grinned, his hand resting over Gohan's stomach, their three-week old baby drawing on his ki. "I can understand that. I'd do anything for mine." he didn't care that Gohan was stronger. He would do anything to keep him safe.

Goku and Vegeta chose to show up right then to find their eldest sons with two former rivals and z-fighters.

Goku dropped his fish and hugged Tien first and then Chiaotzu, "Where have you been? We missed you." then he noticed the kids, "Hiding these? They're adorable. I should have known. Chiaotzu would only miss a fight if he was with his family. Besides, Tien wouldn't back down because he was fighting to protect something important to him."

Vegeta chuckled, "No wonder you insisted on fighting the way you did against Cell." handing his equally large fish to Mr. Popo. "Glad I brought one back too. We'll need the extra food."

Chiaotzu giggled, "Yes, with four saiyans you need a lot of food."

Mirror Trunks smirked, "especially when two are pregnant."

Tien chuckled, "I knew I liked you. I just didn't think I'd ever see you around the same age."

"Because in this time line I'm fourteen? Gohan is actually ten years older then me if you go by years but I don't mind at all."

Gohan rest his head on Mirror Trunks' shoulder, "I always saw him as older. He was at least five years older then I was when we met."

Goku chuckled, "I never expected we would end up related but I really couldn't be happier."

Vegeta spanked him playfully, "you better say that."

Dende felt lonely, Seeing how happy the Z-fighters were made him wish he was one. Some guardian he was, they were the ones who fought to protect Earth; his job was to patch them up afterwards and to offer them encouragement. Besides, without him the Dragon Balls wouldn't work, with all the terrible things that happened sometimes Dragon Balls were necessary.

Piccolo read the sad cast to Dende's eyes, was seeing their friends happy really upsetting him that badly? He'd always felt protective over then younger Namak, was it because of Kami or Nail? He wasn't really sure…

Dende noticed Piccolo watching him, he shifted nervously, "If Krillin and Yamacha were here with Master Roshi all of the Z- fighters would be here right?"

"Too bad Pan, Marron, Chibi Trunks and Goten weren't around then they could entertain Dewu and Bao."

Chiaotzu smiled, "It's nice being together like that. In the beginning of our relationship I thought no one would accept us because of our relationship. Its nice that my baby and yours will be the same age. Though I doubt that it will have a better chance of beating you then we did."

Vegeta smirked, "I'll beat Goku somehow."

"You've got me beat already, I am the one pregnant remember." Goku laughed.

"You don't look bad pregnant, Kakkarot. Unlike Raditz who wasn't all that appealing to look at." Vegeta was teasing the pregnant pure Saiyan.

"Did you knock up my brother?" Goku asked jealous.

"No, your brother was infertile. Wasn't bad for sexual release but worthless for procreation."

Tien smirked, "really? Your family must be rather obsessed with Goku's if you keep being sexually drawn to them. Is Chibi Trunks interested in Goten?"

Gohan nodded, "Yes, thank heaven. I couldn't handle it if I had two Trunks interested in me. I can barely keep up with one." he certainly would never forgive himself for taking away the person his brother loved. Besides, he couldn't handle being mated to two people…

Mirror Trunks snorted, "I'd hurt this universe's me If he tried anything with you."

Goku laughed, "He has eyes only for Goten. He would do anything for Goten to protect him."

Piccolo decided to have a little fun and shot a small energy beam at Dende's ass.

Dende yelped, looking around and caught the older Namakian's smirk. How unfair! Was Piccolo toying with him?

Everyone glanced at him.

Dende's cheeks turned a shade of blue, "Nothing. Just a bug bite. I'll be fine."

Vegeta and Mirror Trunks raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Really, it's nothing." Dende insisted, refusing to look at Piccolo. Why was the older Namak acting like this?

'You're making it too easy to tease you Dende.'

'What's wrong with wanting to be happy? To have children? To have something or your own to protect?' Dende snapped.

'Nothing. Why me?' Piccolo teased.

'Who else would you recommend? You're the only one of my kind here. The only one I met that I wasn't related to.' Dende thought quietly. 'I've never let myself think about having my own mate before.'

'Can't say much for your taste. I'm not that great of a person.'

'Reformed villain? Former Guardian of Earth? What's not so great? You sacrificed yourself to save Earth at twice. You're an honorable person. You trained Gohan.' Dende replied feeling defensive. 'I just want what every male wants; a mate, someone to care about them and children to leave something behind when I pass on. Perhaps, they might make good guardians considering both parents have served as such.'

Gohan turned to Dende, "Dende, you're awfully quiet."

Dende chewed on his green lip, "Just…thinking how nice it must be to have someone to care about you."

Goku chuckled, "So Piccolo when are you going to wake up and start acting like you care about Dende?"

Piccolo blinked, what was Goku talking about? He hadn't even really entertained the idea yet. He was just teasing his young replacement.

Dende was sure it was just Piccolo teasing him but Goku's words shocked him, could the older Namak actually like him?

Vegeta chuckled, "You'd be surprised how fun having a mate can be. Unless you think pacifist Dende couldn't handle you in bed."

Tien growled, "Vegeta! There are children present."

"They aren't fools." Vegeta protested.

In bed? Dende's cheeks turned a deeper shade of blue, he wasn't sure if he was ready to go that far. Just because he was jealous of Gohan didn't mean he was ready to jump in bed with Piccolo.

Piccolo smirked, 'but the idea doesn't disgust you.'

Dende coughed, "Why don't we go to the Dining room? I'm sure Mr. Popo is about done with dinner."

Piccolo chuckled, 'Avoiding something doesn't make it go away.'

XoooooX

Goku and Vegeta retired to a room with a large bed.

Vegeta recognized their bags when he pinned his mate against the wall, "Mine."

"Yes, yours. Now fuck me 'Geta."

Vegeta tore the younger Saiyan's clothes, forcing his legs apart and entering his mate's body. Using his ki cuffs to keep his lover where he wanted him, this had always been a fantasy of his to fuck Kakkarot senseless while the other was at his mercy.

Goku cried out with relish as he was impaled with his mate's hard cock. "Yes." the pain brought him pleasure, the aggressive way his prince dominated him when they had sex was like nothing he'd eve experienced before.

Vegeta's thrusts were deep, hitting Kakkarot's prostate hard with each thrust.

Goku groaned, "yes." he was enjoying this so much, it wasn't often Vegeta fucked him into a wall.

First round against the wall and the next two in the large bed in their room.

Goku passed out beneath Vegeta after this third climax.

Vegeta smirked, laying beside his mate. Goku was a sex addict.

XoooooX

Mirror Trunks had noticed that Gohan was enjoying watching Chiaotzu and Tien's sons but was upset because he missed Pan. He sighed, pulling Gohan close, "We should pick her up tomorrow. Maybe Krillin would let Marron come play with Tien's sons too."

Gohan smiled sadly, "I do miss my Pan."

Mirror Trunks kissed him softly, "She's yours. I may not like her mother but Pan is different. She's your baby."

Gohan smiled, "Yes, she is special." he really did miss his baby now that he thought about it. He'd been in Heat for so long that he'd been to distracted…

Mirror Trunks pushed him onto the bed, undressing him, "Just like her daddy."

"I can't wait to hold our baby. I hope he looks just like you." He remembered what Trunks looked like as a baby and he hoped their baby looked just like him. He wasn't sure he wanted one that looked like himself.

"Gohan, I want our baby to look like you the way you and Goten look like Goku."

"But you are the better looking one, I just want our baby to look like you."

Mirror Trunks kissed his neck, sucking on the mark that signified that Gohan belong to him and only him. Twisting his nipples and rocking their groins together, "so gorgeous."

Gohan moaned softly, he liked it when his mate was gentle with him.

Mirror Trunks kissed him deeply as he lay on top of the older demi-Saiyan, Gohan's thighs hugging his hips.

Gohan loved how it felt to have his Trunks on top of him, their bodies just fit together. He groaned, "Take me. I want to feel you inside me."

Mirror Trunks entered his mate slowly, he never bothered to prep his lover but something he was gentler.

Gohan gasped as he was stretched and filled, "Trunks." he'd dreamed of this for a long time, never expecting the seemingly older Saiyan to ever want him. He loved Trunks so much and that attraction never transferred to his brother's best friend and rival.

Their love-making was slow and gentle, Mirror Trunks liked showing Gohan how much he cherished him.

After letting his Trunks orgasm inside him, Gohan held him close, "I love you."

Mirror Trunks chuckled kissing him, "I know." snuggling on top of his mate, "just rest."

XoooooX

Dende couldn't sleep with the sound and smell of sex coming from three rooms as well as the pheromones drifting from mated Saiyans. He stumbled from his room to the courtyard trying to clear his head, at twenty two earth years he was still a virgin and he was embarrassed at how his body was reacting to the outside stimulus of his companions having sex.

Piccolo was enjoying watching Dende, the younger Namak was sweating and was obviously aroused. He smirked, admiring the view of green skin contrasting with a white shirt that clung to the shorter man. He silently moved behind Dende whispering in his ear, "Did you come because you were lonely? Or were you horny and needed company?"

Dende shivered, "You shouldn't tease." he got harder just listening to the older Namak's voice.

"Why shouldn't I? I enjoy teasing you. I wonder if you are a screamer or are you the silent type?"

Dende's cheeks ended up with a bluish tint, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Really? You don't want to find out why Goku screams and begs Vegeta to fuck him? To take him harder?"

Dende groaned softly, he did. He wanted to know what sex was like, to understand intimacy and if he was lucky; love.

Piccolo grabbed Dende's groin through his nightshirt and was pleased to find the younger Namak was commando the same as himself. "Excited? Good, because I've waited a long time for a mate of my own."

Dende leaned back against Piccolo's chest, "Piccolo." why did the rough touch feel so good?

Piccolo sucked on Dende's neck, pressing his own hard-on against the guardian's ass as he groped him. "You like this? How I touch you?"

"Yes." did he like it? It felt so good, how could he not?

Piccolo waited until Dende's moans came closer together, "You want me to touch you more? Do you want my hand on your cock?"

Dende whimpered softly, "Please, touch me more. It feels so good."

Piccolo lifted the young guardian's nightshirt enough to see the green cock and wrapped his hand around him.

Dende gasped thrusting into his hand, "Yes…"

Piccolo had one arm around the smaller Namak's waist holding him close as he played with Dende's cock.

It didn't take long for him to come…it was such an overwhelm feeling. The release felt so good…

Piccolo smirked, "I'm the first to make you feel like that aren't I?"

Dende nodded, "Yes."

Piccolo carried the sated male to his bed and deposited him in it.

Dende reached up to take the older Namak's hand and tugged gently, "Stay. Please."

Piccolo smirked and joined the guardian in the bed, "You are adorable when you're clingy." 

* * *

Do you like?

I had to write in Tien and Chiaotzu, they are cute together. I had to come up with a reason why Chiaotzu didn't come to fight Cell and why they tended to be anti-social with the other Z-fighters. Bao is a little older then Marron and Trunks. Dewu is a little older then Pan.

I think Mirror Trunks' protectiveness with Gohan is cute as is Gohan's random bursts of temper.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Desire and preservation

Rating: M for lemon moments

Pairings: VegetaxGoku, Mirror TrunksxGohan, Chibi TrunksxGotan, TienxCh, Krillianx18 and PiccoloxDende. Past relationships- Gohan/Videl, GokuxChichi and VegetaxBulma

A/N: Pan is really five and Marron is about ten.

* * *

Chapter 10

Gohan and Trunks picked Pan up from Nursery School, flying her up the Lookout where they had arranged a play date between Goten, Pan, Bao and Dewu.

Pan almost wouldn't let Gohan go until Dewu called her a whiny little girl.

That of course made Pan mad and they ended up in a wrestling match where of course Pan emerged triumphant.

Goten was still depressed because of Chibi Trunks' absence but Bao was an okay sparring partner.

Gohan watched his little brother and his daughter play while he sat beneath a tree in Mirror Trunks' arms. He was almost content…

XoooooX

Dende had sent a message inviting Android 18, Krillin and Marron to join them.

They arrived near dinner.

The kids played for a while with Dewu being brought into the playing with Goten and Bao mostly due to Goten's influence.

Marron who was five years older set about prettying Pan up, teasing her hair into pig tails and putting makeup on her.

Parents and children surrounded Dende and it awoke greater feelings in him. Perhaps, it was a bit selfish to want a small bit of happiness for himself. He didn't care…

Piccolo was stalking his thoughts and tugged him away to a hidden courtyard he knew from his days as Kami.

Dende was surprised by the kidnapping, 'Piccolo?'

The older Namakian smirked, 'You wanted to experience more?'

Dende's cheeks flushed blue, as he looked up at the taller Namakian; 'Yes…'

Piccolo leaned against the wall and pulled Dende up.

The guardian wrapped his hips instinctively around Piccolo's hips and latched his arms around Piccolo's neck.

Piccolo kissed him roughly, vanishing his clothes with a thought.

Dende's skin turned blue with embarrassment and arousal, 'Piccolo…'

He vanished his own top and cape as well as opened his trousers. Piccolo smirkingly began stroking Dende's cock as he created a jar of oil with his mind that hovered beside them. Dipping his fingers into it he then caressed Dende's body with it.

Normally Namekians were cold-blooded but everywhere Piccolo touched him he heated up.

Piccolo pinched his nipples, biting his neck as he stroked him with an oil slick hand.

Dende clung to him nearly overwhelmed.

'Tell me Dende how bad you want me?'

Dende looked up at him, 'More then I've ever wanted anything before…'

Piccolo smirked, dipping his fingers into the oil again before tilting Dende's ass up a little and shoving two of them inside him.

Dende cried out, "Aaah!"

'You like that?' Piccolo teased.

'Yes!' Dende's head only came to Piccolo's shoulder while standing; he felt delicate in his arms and liked the strength that he felt in the older Namakian.

Piccolo fucked him deep with his fingers mostly to get the oil inside him.

Piccolo had long fingers that went deep inside him; they brushed something that made him cried out.

'You think you can take me?' Piccolo said biting a nipple.

'I want to try…' Dende gasped out.

Snickering at the answer, Piccolo pulled out his fingers and covered his cock with the oil before shoving into the healer.

'Piccolo!'

Smirking Piccolo lifted Dende up and pulled him down gripping him by his hips.

Dende clung to him and did his best to ride him; his body felt like it was on fire. The sensation of being filled when Piccolo was buried in him drove him wild.

Piccolo inclined his head just enough so they could kiss.

The kiss made Dende even hotter, he faltered in his riding as he drowned in heat, 'Piccolo…'

They moved together, breathing as one as they fucked.

Dende whimpered out his climax, his entire body contracting around Piccolo.

A few more powerful thrusts and Piccolo roared as he flooded the slimmer Namakian.

Dende sagged in Piccolo's grasp, completely overwhelmed.

Piccolo looked down at Dende and felt strangely possessive and protective. He was tempted to keep Dende prisoner in a bed and to have his way with him.

Dende heard the thought and shivered, 'I wouldn't protest but it would interfere with my duties…'

'Having a child would also do that…' Piccolo warned.

'If it were yours then it would be a necessary and welcome situation. I wouldn't mind, you were so good with Gohan; look how he turned out in the end? I hope you'll be a good father to our children.'

Piccolo knew so little of his own people; his father King Piccolo's offspring like Drum and Cymbal were so destructive…

'Is it possible to have a child other then pathogenesis for us?'

'It is supposed to be. Most relationships were arranged by the elders to keep us from getting over bred. I would like to think I was sent here for you.' Dende said looking up at him; his green skin glistened with sweat.

'Then does it bother you that a part of me is Nail?' Piccolo frowned.

'No…you care for me in a different way. You are Kami too but that doesn't matter to me. Nail is gone and so is Kami. You're just you Piccolo; you don't have to live for anyone else." Dende said sagely, as he rest his head on Piccolo's strong chest.

He wasn't a fighter so he was slimmer and a lot weaker…

They were very different even with Kami and Nail merged with Piccolo they were still very different people.

It wouldn't be easy but Dende wanted to make it work…

XoooooX

Gohan was happily watching Pan with Marron and Goten trying to play with Bao and Dewu from the comfort of Mirror Trunks' arms.

"GOHAN!"

He winced.

Videl's voice came from a Capsule Corp flying car, flown by Chichi.

"How dare you take Pan!" Vidal stormed out of the car after it landed.

"She's my daughter and I left you a message at her preschool. I said I'd arranged a play date for her."

"Really?" Videl snorted.

"Mama mama! Lookie how pretty Marron make me! I played with Dewu and I beat him. He called me a baby and a daddy's girl. I was playing with them and I had fun!" she yawned, "Do I have to go home now?"

Videl glared at Gohan, "Yes."

Pan pouted and stomped, "Panny want to stay! Panny having fun."

"Goten get in the car." Chichi barked.

Goten's playfulness with the two boys crumbled, he made his way to the car reluctantly.

Videl picked up Pan and carrying the struggling girl to the car…

Goku snapped, "You two are being horrible to the children. Can't you see they are miserable?"

"You abandoned this family, both of you. Your opinions aren't worth your breath to speak them." Chichi snorted.

Marron ran to Krillin, "Daddy make the mean lady give Pan back!"

"That's her mom Marron. I can't make her do it." Krillin said with a grimace, he'd never liked Chichi.

"Mommy!" Marron whined.

"You too are acting like spoilt children who had their favorite toy taken away.' Android 18 glared at the two human women.

"Don't act all high and mighty you're nothing but a bucket of bolts and computer chips." Videl glared.

"You're a bad lady! Don't you say mean things about my mommy!" Marron glared her hands on her hips; she had inherited her mother's intimidation.

Videl stumbled back a little.

Piccolo and Dende were disgusted.

They had been drawn by the sound of the argument.

Piccolo used telekinesis to summon Goten and he placed him in Dende's arms.

A parent himself and an accomplished telekinetist Chiaotzu summoned Pan and held her gently, "You should go back now."

Pan just cried in his arms, "I wanna stay!"

"It's alright." Chiaotzu said petting her hair.

"The children are always welcome at the lookout." Dende frowned, "Yet I find I don't appreciate your behavior. I respect Goten and you are upsetting him. I may just be some pathetic guardian to you but I've watched him much of his life and even I can tell that Chibi Trunks' absence is crushing him. Since Chibi Trunks left, playing with Tien and Chiaotzu's sons is the first time I've seen him smile. Yet the moment you arrived Chichi he was worse then a shell of himself. You are hurting him whether or not you care. He's miserable…"

"He's my son and I would know if he was upset." Chichi sniffed.

Gohan snorted, "Like you cared that being forced to study irritated me?"

"It was for your own good. I didn't want you to end up an idiot like your father." Chichi sniffed.

"Was marrying me off to some rich girl also in your plans? I'm sorry that I've never been good enough for you mother. Perhaps, you should have chosen a better person to sire your children because you have unrealistic expectations. I've worshiped Trunks, this Trunks since the Cell games. I can't change that to fit either of your wishes. I want to still be a part of our daughter's life but I can't stay with you Videl when my heart and body belong to another."

"Marrying someone like Videl was definitely a bonus." Chichi shrugged, "I like her a great deal more then that brat."

"Don't forget I helped defeat Cell too." Mirror Trunks fumed. "I also battled two sets of androids. I buried the Gohan in my timeline. Finding him again in yours was a blessing. He was a child when we first met and I was older but know we're near enough in age that it doesn't matter. If having your son with me is so dreadful, then I suppose once we've fixed my ship maybe we'll take Pan to visit her grandma Bulma in my timeline. My timeline's Gohan never met you Videl and his mother died before a Goten was conceived so I'm the last Saiyan and our world's only hope without Mother I don't know what I would have done."

"You can't take Pan to another timeline!" Videl snapped, "I won't allow it."

"She is my daughter, I didn't abandon her I merely moved out. I told you I wanted to be a part of her life. I won't argue if you decide you want a to pursue another relationship but Pan is just as much my daughter as yours." Gohan said sharply. "Have you forgotten that I double majored in law and literature?"

Videl flinched, "No. I am sorry that I'm merely the right daughter of a martial artist who owns a lot of dojos."

Mirror Trunks rolled his eyes, "He wasn't critiquing that! He merely was inferring that he knew law, we would have plenty of money to fight you."

"Using Bulma's money? I believe she froze yours and Vegeta's accounts." Chichi sneered.

Mirror Trunks snorted, "Of course not, my timeline's Bulma and Gohan left me quite well off. Besides, what was left of the resistance governments paid me quite well for defeating the androids so I'm quite well off. Not only that but it was Capsule Corp that provided the temporary shelters for people, governments and the new businesses. WE are the number one provider of technology because we are the only one left, so saying that we're the richest people in our timeline's earth wouldn't be far off."

Videl flinched, "You're really that wealthy?"

Mirror Trunks smirked, "Oh yes, I could with Gohan's help and money from my Earth start our own company and probably overtake your Capsule Corp. Can you imagine how much fun having two Bulma's trying to out think one another would be?"

The Original Z Fighters Goku, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Piccolo flinched…

Gohan chuckled, "That would be something to see."

"Especially, if you added two Trunks and a Gohan to my Bulma." Mirror Trunks snickered, "We'd eat your Capsule Corp for Lunch." Mirror Trunks grinned, "With that kind of money, I don't think any judge would deny Gohan at least Visitation if not some degree of custody. If Chichi continues to treat Goten this way, I think that Gohan will have to sue for full custody. If you continue to make their lives miserable, Then I'm sure that I can take all of the Saiyans to my timeline's Earth. I'm sure that Goku might make a fine guardian, we can find some way to replicate the Lookout and Vegeta would make an interesting sovereign of Earth. Heaven knows, he would have the leadership skills we would need to help us rebuild. There is too much in-fighting at present. There just aren't enough people left to have multiple governments."

"You would not only take our sons," Chichi sputtered, "but your would take all Saiyans from our Earth?"

Mirror Trunks sneered, "Give us one reason to stay? I think it's about time your Earth learned how to defend itself from extra-terrestrial threats rather then continually being protected by aliens."

"You can't take our kids to another timeline." Videl stomped.

"If it was a choice between having you around to make them miserable and them getting a chance to learn who they are and what they want? Sure. Goten's strong and stubborn, I think he could be quite helpful, as could Chibi Trunks." Vegeta spoke up, ignoring Mirror Trunks' comment about him maybe being a decent choice for some sort of leader of Earth.

"You're all made." Videl swallowed.

"It's not mad to want what's best for your family Videl." Gohan said sternly.

Goku nodded, "The boys have a point. So are you going apologize to Goten and Pan for upsetting them?"

"Otherwise," Dende frowned, "I'll have to banish you from the Lookout while the children stay here. Gohan is a teacher, I'm sure he can teach the kids just as well as anyone else if not better."

"You're not serious," Chichi began.

Dende's frown deepened, "I'm most assuredly serious."

Piccolo stepped forward; "I would quite enjoy ejecting them from the premises, perhaps in a similar fashion to Goten's ejection of your father Videl from the Ox King's presence."

Videl's mouth tightened, "Very well, Pan I'm sorry I showed up angry and yelled at you. We should go home it's late and I promised to help Granny with dinner."

Pan sniffed, "I want to stay with daddy and Marron!"

Videl's face turned red; "Fine!" she stormed off towards the hovercar and left Pan in Chiaotzu's arms.

Chichi glared, "Goten dinner will be late if we done leave soon."

Goten looked away, "I'm staying here."

Chichi's spine stiffened and she too stomped off to follow Videl back to the house she used to share with all her family.

Leaving the Lookout's occupants quite happy to see them go.

Chiaotzu set down Pan.

Marron immediately ran up and hugged her, "I knew My mommy would fix it!"

Goten curled up and hide his face in his knees, "I can't be home because mom makes everything worse. Being around you al makes me feel funny."

Dende turned to Krillin and 18, "Do you think you could let Goten and Pan stay a few days? Just until their mothers cool off?"

Krillin shrugged, "I don't mind what do you think 18?"

"Anything that would annoy them is alright with me. If they step foot on Turtle Island I'll throw them out for trespassing." 18 grinned wickedly.

The Z Fighters plus Trunks flinched.

Mr. Popo appeared. "Dende sir, can Popo announce dinner?"

Dende sighed, "I've never heard such a welcome announcement."

Grateful that Videl and Chichi had left the Z Fighters and their families headed into to dinner.

* * *

A/N: What do you think?


End file.
